The Naked Knight Rides Again
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: For a moment, he allowed himself to forget about Arthur and how he risked life and limb for him by playing the decoy knight.


"The Naked Knight Rides Again"  
Category: Het (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Mithian/Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Basic Summary-For a moment, he allowed himself to forget about Arthur and how he risked life and limb for him by playing the decoy knight.  
Author`s note: I wrote this back in 2012.

Merlin trekked through the sunlit forest, inhaling sharply when sweat trickled down his brow and fell into his eyes. He dropped the heavy gear he was carrying and swore softly as he rubbed his stinging eyes. When the pain ceased and his vision cleared he sat down in the grass, resting his back against a tree. He tugged at the chain mail around his neck, breathing heavily.

How could Arthur and the knights bear being dressed in armor during the summer? he wondered.

His sweat soaked hair clung to his flushed face as he rummaged through one of the bags, searching for a water skin. Merlin uncapped the water skin and nearly downed the contents in a single, greedy gulp.

His thirst had been quenched, but he still felt uncomfortable. The undercoat beneath his chain mail clung to his damp skin. He glanced around the forest, hoping to spot a river or lake near by. He gathered what little energy he could muster and stood up, following the dirt trail that lie ahead.

When he reached the forest's clearing he spied a large, glistening lake in the distance.  
He grinned and rushed toward the tantalizing water as his bright red cape billowed behind him in the faint breeze. When he arrived at the shore he quickly stripped and unknotted his neckerchief. He never went anywhere without it. He plunged into the lake, enjoying the way the cool water soothed his warm skin and rinsed away the sweat. Merlin shut his eyes and let himself relax, floating along the lake's surface and listening to the birds chirp.

For a moment, he allowed himself to forget about Arthur and how he risked life and limb for him by playing the decoy knight. He'd been chased through fields and forests, trying to avoid his enemies` arrows. His only reward was being loaded down with gear that needed to be carried back to camp.

After his swim, he headed back to the shore and discovered that all his clothes were missing except for his frayed, red neckerchief.

"Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, " Merlin called out. "If this is your idea of a joke then it isn't funny."

He wrapped his arms around himself, glancing at the surrounding trees and bushes as he shivered.

"Alright, you've had your fun," he said, growing impatient. "Arthur, if you don't come out I'll tell everyone about the true cause of the embarrassing rash on your neck."

Time dragged on and he called out desperately. "Leon !"

The first knight was normally the one that put a stop to the younger men's shenanigans, but there was only silence.

"Great," he grumbled. "That's just great."

He knelt to pick up his neckerchief and wrapped the thin, worn fabric around himself. The neckerchief stretched far enough to successfully cover his assets.

He sighed as he walked back through the forest, gathering the gear and returning to camp, only to discover that Arthur and the knights were gone.

"Prat," he muttered, untying the reins that were knotted around a tree limb. "At least they thought to leave me a horse."

He slung his bags over the horse's back and mounted. The horse and her rider galloped out of the forest, heading down the winding, dirt path that led to Camelot. Merlin rode through the lower town and tried to ignore the disapproving glances, rude gestures and startled shouts from those he passed. His cheeks reddened when a small group of young women giggled as they watched him trot lightly kicked his horse's sides as he spotted one of the young ladies` fathers, charging out of his house. The horse swiftly carried her rider away before anymore angry fathers chased after them.

* * *

Merlin received snide comments from the guards as he entered the castle and some stares, shrieks and a few approving glances from servant girls. He nearly gave a servant girl a fright when he sprang from the shadowy corridor and grabbed a bed sheet from her laundry cart to cover himself. He rushed down the hallway, hoping to reach Gaius` chambers before he was seen by any of his friends.

In his haste, he slipped on the end of the sheet and crashed into Princess Mithian as he rounded a corner. They both yelped, landing on their bottoms.

"Sorry," he said, gasping.

"Merlin," she cried breathlessly. "What are …?"

She stopped abruptly upon noticing his apparent lack of clothing and looked away. He quickly pulled the sheet over his shoulders and covered himself.

"You look very handsome in your bed sheet and the placement of your neckerchief is quite interesting," she teased.

He looked down, blushing brightly and tried not to wince as he stood up. The princess had a layered skirt to cushion her fall, but all that came between his scantily clad backside and the hard floor was a flimsy, white bed sheet. He reached out to Mithian, helping her up with his free hand and clutching the sheet with the other.

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it."

Suddenly the pair heard Arthur and Gwen's voices echoing through the hallway.

"If Arthur sees me like this, I'll never hear the end of it," he said, wishing he could disappear.

"Come with me," she replied, taking his hand. "My guest chambers are only a few doors ahead."

They rushed toward her chamber door and she flung it open and they darted inside just as the royal couple turned the corner to enter the corridor.

Merlin shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. Mithian laughed, gesturing for him to take a seat beside her at the table.

"When the danger has passed I'll send for Gaius and he can bring you some clothes."

"Thank you."

She reached across the table, placing her hand atop his.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Before he could answer, a knock sounded against the door. Merlin sprang from his chair and hid behind the princess's dressing screen. She gathered her flowing skirts and quickly rose from her chair to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, your highnesses," Mithian said, smiling at Arthur and Gwen.

"We're having lunch in the garden," Gwen said, returning her smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she answered. "I have a few things that need tending to first and then I will gladly join you."

"By the way, have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked. "The knights and I played a bit of prank on him back in the forest, and I haven't seen him since then. I hope he hasn't gone to sulk at the tavern."

"No wonder he's hiding from you. Poor Merlin," Gwen said, giving her husband a disapproving look.

"Poor Merlin indeed," Mithian agreed. "I haven't seen him, my lord."

"It wasn't that bad," he said, trying to hide his obvious disappointment. "I'm sure he'll turn up when he's all done behaving like a big girl. You know how he is."

"Yes," the princess said curtly. "I do."

They said their goodbyes and Mithian shut the door.

"Why does he always think I'm at the tavern?" Merlin exclaimed in exasperation, stepping out from behind the dressing screen.

"It's beyond my imagining," she replied thoughtfully.

"Thanks for covering for me."

"You're welcome," she said, taking a seat beside the table again and smiling softly when he joined her.

"Can I have my clothes now?"

"Of course," Mithian said, laughing as she left to find a servant.

She found a young serving girl roaming the halls and gave her a note for Gaius. Soon after the old court physician entered her chambers with clothing concealed in a small sack. He sat beside the princess as his ward recalled the embarrassing ordeal, putting on his clothing behind the dressing screen.

Gaius shook his head. "Arthur has been known for such mischief even as a small boy. It appears that some things never change."

"Yes, so in other words, you're saying he'll always be an ass," Merlin said, emerging from the dressing screen.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, his gaze shifting from his ward to the princess. "You shouldn't use such language."

"It's alright," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm used to it."

"Well, my dear," Gaius said, standing up to leave. "I think we've caused you enough trouble for one day. We should be going."

Mithian followed them to the door. "It was no trouble at all."

She called out to Merlin as he entered the hall. "May I see you tonight?"

"Um …yeah," he answered, failing at concealing his surprise and ignoring Gaius` chuckle.

* * *

In the evening Merlin met Mithian in the library as she requested. His heart raced as he approached her. She stood beside an elaborate stained glass window and the moonlight shone through, causing shadowy patterns to play against her pale skin and olive green dress. A smile dimpled her lovely face when she saw him emerge from the shadows.

"May I ask why we're meeting in the library at such an hour?" he asked, smiling in return.

"You'll see," she said, leading him past countless dusty bookshelves.

She brushed her dark, slightly curled hair away from her face and kneeled, reaching for a small, red book on a lower shelf that caused the bookshelf to move. It creaked as it slide to the side, revealing a secret passageway.

"How did….?" he began, wide eyed.

"I discovered this place during my last visit," she interrupted, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"We shouldn't be here," he warned. "The texts hidden here are forbidden."

"So you've been here as well?" she asked. "I've never breathed a word of my discovery to anyone. And I won't reveal your secret."

"My secret?" he exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"One night before I left the banquet hall I saw you use magic to swipe a few dumplings from a servant girl's tray."

Merlin lightly slapped a hand against his brow and silently cursed his stupidity.

Mithian smiled and reached out, pulling his hand away from his face. "I promised I haven't told a soul. If you wanted dumplings that badly then I would've gladly given you my own."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"We've come to fetch a spell book, of course."

She stood on the tip of her toes, grasping a random book from a high shelf and handed it to him.

"I think a bit of revenge is in order," she said, dark eyes shining with mischief.  
"Arthur and the knights were awful to you."

His fears began to subside. He placed the book back onto the shelf, meeting the princess's confused gaze.

"I won't need a spell book for what I have in mind", he said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

In the morning Mithian was jolted awake by the echoing of shouts, foot falls and the loud crash outside her chambers. She nearly tumbled out of bed, heading towards the door in a daze as she rubbed her sleep clouded eyes. The princess opened the door and saw a blushing, young servant girl, rushing to pick up fruit mingled amongst shards of shattered porcelain.

"What happened?" Mithian asked with a yawn, kneeling to help the flustered girl clean up the mess.

"A few knights ran down the hallway completely naked, Milady" she answered breathlessly.

The servant girl looked up in confusion when Mithian started to laugh. The girl gathered the last bit of porcelain and put it onto the tray. She stood up and curtsied before departing. The princess dusted off her nightgown and went back into her chambers.

* * *

Mithian sat at the table, enjoying her breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed the lacy dressing gown hanging from the back of her chair, slipping it on and quickly tied the silk belt around her waist before opening the door.

"Merlin," she said, greeting him with a warm smile and standing aside to let him enter.  
"I see you were successful."

"Very much so," he answered, grinning broadly. "I think I'll let Arthur and the others suffer for just a bit longer. It's too good."

"Well... since tending to the laundry won`t be a problem, will you join me for breakfast?"

"Sure."

He followed her back towards the table.

She passed him a plate filled with sausages, various fruits and scrambled eggs. "I'm always served far too much. I couldn't possibly eat all of this on my own."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This is a luxury compared to what I have for breakfast", he said happily, savoring every bite. "Normally I'd be eating Gaius` lumpy porridge. He isn't a very good cook."

She laughed. "Well.. you are more than welcome to dine with me whenever you can. I would gladly share my dumplings or anything else you might like."

"I'm starting to wish you could stay here forever," he teased, feeling full and very content.

"If only I could," she said with a wistful smile. "I'm afraid I must leave tomorrow, but I truly enjoyed Camelot's summer festival. I'm grateful to Arthur and Gwen for inviting me."

Her heart swelled at Merlin's look of disappointment.

"You've been so kind to me," he said thoughtfully. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"There is."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. "I'll do anything. Well...not anything, but I um …"

"Show me your magic," she interrupted, smiling.

He was momentarily startled by her request, glancing toward the door to be sure it was locked.  
Merlin placed his fist close to his lips, whispering a spell. Mithian gasped when she saw a golden glimmer beneath his dark lashes. He looked up and opened his outstretched hand, revealing a small, flickering flame.

"Beautiful," she whispered in awe. "You're an amazing person and not just because you have magic. I'm glad to have met you."

He looked down after the flame had faded away and a self conscious smile tugged at his lips. She gently grasped his hand and placed her other hand atop his palm, fingertips tracing a pattern over the callused skin. His ocean blue eyes followed her fingers` movements .

"I'm glad to know you too," he said softly. "And I …"

He heard Arthur shouting his name in the hallway, wincing at the sound.

"I think I better set things back to normal. He doesn't know it's my fault, but I'll still be blamed anyway."

Mithian watched as he hurried away from the table and rushed to the door.

"There`s something I must do before you go," she said, rising from her chair and hurrying toward him.

Merlin gazed at her expectantly, eyes widening when she cupped his face in her hands and chastely kissed his soft,full lips. He smiled, looking slightly dazed for moment before Arthur shouted his name again. Then he waved quickly and headed out the door, feeling happier than he had been in a very long time.


End file.
